


The Interview

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go on a tak show for an Interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

A talk show was thrilled to allow Dolly to accompany the Avengers to the interview, and did not argue about the lists of subjects they were not allowed to ask about, even though each avenger had there own list. Which was mostly why Phil had allowed that talk show the interview and not the others who had requested it. They were also scheduled for one with a newspaper and magazine, but those weren’t for a few days more. 

Clint smiled at Dolly who was wearing her Black Widow doggie sweater and a brand new specially made SHIELD logo and Iron man helmet tags on her bejeweled purple collar. The new tags were a present from Tony, and Clint was actually happy to let Dolly wear them. Natasha kept smirking at the sweater, just as Clint had expected she loved it.

"Alright, it's time to head to the studio for the interview" Phil said, walking into the living room while doing up his tie. Thor was following him, dressed in blue jeans and white button up shirt, Phil had chosen his and Clint’s outfit. He wouldn’t allow Thor to wear his asgardian armor, or Clint to wear a t-shirt and shorts. Natasha was wearing a black dress that came nearly to her knees, Steve a polo shirt and khaki pants, Bruce a powder blue button up and khaki pants, and Tony had yet to make it to the living room. Clint stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans, trying not to fidget with the sleeves of his dress shirt. He hated sleeves; absolutely hated them.

"Where’s Stark?" Phil asked, looking around at the gathered members of the team.

"Right here" Tony said, walking into the room behind Phil, dressed in a white suit minus tie and a blue shirt, the first few buttons undone. 

"If everyone’s here now" Phil said, turning on his heel to make his way to the elevator, waiting by the door as Clint quickly clipped Dolly's leash to her collar, him and the others following.

XXX

The talk show host was a woman in her early thirties, hair dyed blond with brown roots showing, she wore a black skirt with a maroon dress shirt, short hair curled slightly. She introduced the Avengers to a loud cheering from the audience, also anouncing that they had brought along their own special guest.

The Avengers came out first, leaving Dolly behind the scenes with Phil. Several women in the audience started screaming at Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Clint, and a few of the guys wolf whistled at Natasha, others simply staring at her, probably to avoid getting hit by their female companions. Tony smiled when one woman shouted out 'I love you Tony!' and waved at her. Clint rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the six chairs around the table that had been set up on the stage. The host was already sitting, allowing her guests to make a spectacle of themselves, which meant allowing Tony to make a spectacle of himself. Phil was probably pinching the bridge of his nose backstage right now.

"Thank you for coming here today" the host said with a smile once the others had sat down as well. Natasha making sure she had gotten the seat beside Clint, to which he was thankful for. "I was very excited when my producers told me they had gotten the Avengers to appear on the show. I have the heroes of earth on my show, it's a great honor to meet all of you" she added smiling.

"Thank you ma’am" Steve replied, smiling at the woman who giggled.

"Right, well I suppose I should ask the questions before we run out of time or you have to run out of here to save the world" she said clearing her throat. 

"What did all of you do before you saved New York and formed the Avengers?" She asked, each Avenger looked to each other, then at Thor as a group, wondering just how to answer.

"Well everyone knows what I did" Stark answered first, shrugging his shoulder.

"I didn’t do much" Steve answered, "Bruce helped people out in some little country somewhere" he added.

"I was a sniper,” Clint said, not explaining more then that, they didn’t need to know he was an assassin or who he killed.

"Spy" Natasha answered simply.

"Thor spent time with his family, and hunted with his friends" Clint answered for Thor after talking quietly to him, trying to leave out the whole from another world thing. He's not sure how the host or audience or anyone else for that matter is going to handle that bit of news.

The remaining questions are not too invasive, and are aimed at the individuals rather then the group, the only question that asks about Clint's past is how old he was when he started taking archery, and he answered that with no trouble. They don’t ask about his parents, if he had any siblings, where he grew up, or anything else. Clint wonders just what was on the list of banned questions Phil gave them.

"So, let’s see who the special quest is you have brought with you today shall we?" the host asked, and Clint smiles when Phil walks out on stage with Dolly, who barks and starts wagging her tail the second she sees Clint. The audience starts whispering and murmuring at the dog, the women and some men cooing over how cute she is. Phil hands Clint, Dolly's leash before making his way backstage again.

"Oh, and who is this cute little thing?" the hosts asks, reaching out and petting Dolly who licks her hand.

"Her name’s Dolly, she's the little dog whose had the paparazzi going nuts trying to find out more and to get pictures" Clint answers.

"Does she belong to the Avengers?" she asked, smiling at Dolly whose wagging her tail, tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"No, she's my dog, she was a gift from my partner and the team after the battle" Clint replied.

"Oh, how sweet. And look, she's wearing a Black Widow sweater, how cute" she said, laughing when Dolly barked.

"Yeah, my partner bought that for her, Natasha really enjoyed that" Clint said with a smile at Natasha.

"Who is your partner?" she asked looking up at Clint.

"The guy who bought Dolly out" Clint answered, smiling.

"Really? I'm sorry he just doesn’t seem like he'd be your type" she said.

"Yeah" Clint replied, not saying anything else until the interview was over, letting Natasha and the others answer the questions about Dolly that was asked.


End file.
